msmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mississippi School for Mathematics and Science Wiki
Welcome to the The Mississippi School for Mathematics and Science! This wikia has been set up by students at The Mississippi School for Mathematics and Science. This wiki is also used to waste time during study hours, make people laugh, and prolong the procrastination during study hours. The Mississippi School for Math and Science (MSMS) is a public residential high school for juniors and seniors. It was established July 1, 1987. The purpose of MSMS is to instill the values of creativity, community, scholarship, and service in students. While the school has a focus on mathematics and sciences, a wide range of courses are available to students who wish to attend. To become at student at MSMS, you must apply during your tenth grade year. All information concerning the application process can be found on the school's real website. For Those Who Will Add and Edit Please put a MSMS category tag on all new pages. Trust us when we say it makes finding pages easier. What you will find on this Wiki Since anyone can edit this wiki, you will find pages describing students with vibrant lies, pages informing you of what not to do during study hours if you want a good privilege plan, and pages just letting you know what MSMS is all about, which comes in handy from time to time. There are many pages with useful information, and there are many pages with useless information. Browse with caution for, as previously stated, students edit the content, so some inappropriate information may be present on some pages. Also, no posting things you know are offensive, guys. If the joke is okay with victim, it is okay to post. If it's offensive, don't do it. Just don't. MSMS: What You Need To Know Brief History The first class came here as juniors in 1988, and they graduated in 1990. Thanks to them, many of the rules we have today were created. The legenday Cap'n Cook was a member of this initial class. He returned during the 2010-2011 school year to teach some science courses. The school was established to confront the need of a learning institution for students who wish to pursue advanced education in regards to math and science. The school is located on the campus of the Mississippi University for Women. Classes The school focuses on educating students in mathematics and science. Students who attend MSMS are required to take three credits worth of sciences, one credit of biology, chemistry, and physics each. Students are also required to take at least one math per semester. However, there are numerous language and arts courses available for students to take. All the teachers at MSMS are awesome, and they love to help students achieve their goals. Especially Mr. Reed and Mr. Carter. They are always staying late on extra days to help students out. Study Hours At MSMS, students are required to take part in a thing called "study hours." Please see the full article to grasp this concept. Student Life Student Body To get a good idea of what the students are like, please see the students page. Dorm Living Girls live in Goen. Guys live in Frazer. Living in the dorms is a new thing for most students. It's scary and weird and fun all at the same time. Please see the dorm life page for even more information. Category:Home Category:MSMS